Self control
by aquab1ur
Summary: This is a story on what i think would happen if Edward didn't control himself the first time he met Bella in class. Would they still love eachother? Read and find out.! Second ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading ....
1. Self Control

**Self control**

**Biology was my next lesson. I was told to sit next to Edward Cullen. He was sitting on his own; he had the desk to himself. As i entered the classroom he strangely looked like he was in pain. I took my heavy book bag off and sat on the stool next to him. I didn't bother talking to him. He was very intimidating. His dark black eyes never left my face. I tensed up in awkwardness. "Ouch" I whispered. I didn't want to get any attention. Not on my first day anyway. I turned to look at Edward, i looked into his eyes. They suddenly turned to a golden brown. I analysed his face, he looked guilty and deeply sorry. What i didn't understand was why my arm was burning. I pulled my arm in front of me so i could view it. Bite marks? Had Edward bit me? Why would he do anything like that? "Sir, i think Bella has hit her arm on the desk, do you mind me taking her to the nurse's office?" The teacher nodded, Edward stood up, grabbed my elbow with one of his pale white, cold as snow hands. He picked up my bag with the other. **

**As we left the classroom Edward slung me onto his back. I was so occupied with thinking about what he was doing i didn't realise how much my arm was burning. I closed my eyes; the pain was coming thick and fast. Flames licked my veins. The pain was excruciating. Blackness was all around me now. But the feeling of the flames inside me never left my body. **


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2 -Answers**

**The pain of the flames paralyzing my body began to cool. Every finger began to feel normal again. Less painful. I opened my eyes. The room i was in was pearl white. I bright light almost blinded me. I jumped up and landed into a crouch of defence. Why was i doing this? And i couldn't jump and land so gracefully. I was so uncoordinated. I looked around the room. A large metal bed was in the middle. It looked like a hospital. I searched the room, looking for dangers. As i scanned the room i discovered someone. I stood up from my crouch and straitened up. I looked into the eyes of Edward's adoptive father. Carlisle i think was his name. He smiled a very warm smile. "Why?" My seemed different, more musical. What had exactly happened to me? "Sit Bella, we have a lot to inform you about."As he said this in a sweet, kind voice. Edward entered the hospital looking room. And sat down on the metal bed. I sat next to him. "Bella, you will find this hard to believe but you are in fact a vampire. Just like me and the rest of my family." He gestured towards Edward. "How?" I was sticking to one word questions for the minute. "My son, Edward, lost his self control. He bit you and now you are a vampire." Edward's head fell a couple of inches. He looked disappointed in him self. I just smiled at him giving him reassurance. I didn't exactly want to become a vampire but i knew Edward didn't either. It was in his nature and i could understand that. "So do you drink human's blood?" I asked. Hoping the answer would be no. "Of course not, we like to call ourselves vegetarians. We survive off the blood of animals. We could never kill humans. But every vampire has a favourite flavour. When the vampire comes into contact with his favourite flavour it is very hard to resist. Edward could not help himself." **

"**I understand, truly i do. Even though i have never been a vampire before." I smiled. Edward seemed to crack a small smile to. **

"**Charlie" I breathed. I forgot all about him. It felt like i was in the flames forever. "We have told him that you have got a rare disease, no visitors." Carlisle began to say. "This is my office, as i am a doctor i can pull some strings. While you were changing we wanted you to be in a comfortable, safe place." I nodded.**

"**Ok." That was all i could say at the exact minute. I couldn't believe i was taking this lightly. Usually by now i would have been freaking out. But i wasn't. Carlisle then left the small room. I turned to face Edward. "Edward, please forgive yourself. It wasn't really your fault. I am so sorry for being your favourite smell." He looked like he absolutely hated himself now. But as i said the last line to started to laugh. I laughed with him. I loved to see Edward happy. I was hypnotized as he smiled at me. With the nicest smile i had ever seen. With these new eyes i had, i could really see Edward. His features were magnificent. There are really no words to describe. Every feature was perfect. **

**I reached out to touch his face; he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. That sent a shockwave through me. If i had a heart beat, it would be racing 100mph now. **

"**I can not hear what you're thinking, it is very frustrating." He could read minds? How is that possible? "You can read minds?" I asked in confusion. He noticed. "Yes." He grinned. "I can hear everyone's mind in this house, apart from yours." I was relieved he couldn't hear my thoughts. If he could, then he would be reading a lot about himself. "Oh." I said.**

"**What are you thinking?" He suddenly questioned.**

"**I don't think i am going to tell you." I retorted. He smiled. But it wasn't his friendly smile. This smile looked cheeky. **


	3. 100 years later

**100 years later**

**I was undeniably in love with Edward. He didn't seem to feel the same way. The hundred years i had lived with Edward and the Cullen's had been the best years of my entire life. They completed me. Edward treated me like a sister. I had never told anyone how i felt about Edward. I so badly wanted more than a really close friendship with Edward. I wanted him to love me the way i loved him. It didn't happen; i was just Bella the little sister. Nothing more. If i could only be his sister i didn't really mind, all i wanted to do was to be with him, even though it tortured me to know what i was feeling and the way he didn't feel.**

"**Bella, Come on, we are going to hunt." Edward called up to me. Me and Edward always hunted together. I think he thought that having me around him would help him; i don't know how my presence did though.**

"**Ok, ok, i am coming." I was just getting into my old clothes. I didn't really want to ruin my dress on the hunt. Alice always dressed me up for school and events. The clothes she picked out for me weren't really my style but i could tell it made her happy seeing me all made over. So again i didn't mind. The Cullen's' happiness meant more to me than my own. I sprinted down the stairs and fell into Edwards arms. He thought by accident, i actually did it purposely i loved it when he wrapped his arms around me, i felt so secure. "Careful love." If i had a heart it would have fluttered. Really i knew he didn't actually mean love. "Sorry sweetie." I actually meant it, he just laughed as he thought i was joking. I honestly don't know how i coped all that time with Edward laughing at me, when really i was trying to tell him i loved him. **

**Jasper knew how i felt about Edward. He also knew that i didn't want Edward to know how i felt. If Edward didn't feel the same way i knew it would be really awkward to live with him. So it was mine and Jasper's little secret. He did an amazing job clouding his thoughts with different topics. Edward didn't suspect a thing. **

**Edward grabbed my hand and walked me at vampire speed to the door. He gently opened it and then we broke off into a run. **

**We decided to go further than usual. He was craving mountain lion. I wanted him to be happy so i told him i would go with him and that i was also craving mountain lion when truly i wasn't. Now that i couldn't blush i was such a better liar. More believable. That was a big plus to being a vampire. No one knew you were lying. **

**Edward caught a mountain lion and insisted that i should have it. He was such a gentleman another reason to love him. Soon after he caught one for himself. We didn't drink long. Soon enough we were heading back home. Vancouver. We were working our way back to forks. Sadly i knew that no one i had loved would be alive and well in forks. Charlie wouldn't be there. Jessica, Mike, Jacob. Jacob wouldn't be there. My dearest friend Jacob. Maybe it was a good thing he wouldn't be alive now, he wouldn't be alive to see what i had become. To see me as a vampire. His werewolf family were sure to come and kill the Cullen's if they found out what i was. They were breaking the treaty. They were breaking the treaty of turning me. Edward didn't want to change me but his vampire side got the better of him. He hated himself for doing this too me. **

"**Have a nice dinner?" Alice asked when Edward and i entered the room holding hands. **

"**Yes we did actually." Edward answered showing his crooked smile. **

"**We are leaving tomorrow night, we are going to forks." Carlisle said when he entered the room we were standing in. Carlisle's voice was so pure and kind. **

**Edward and Alice nodded, i copied. Tomorrow would be the first time i set foot in forks for a century.**


	4. Forks

**Forks**

**We arrived in forks. Everything looked the same. Apart from the people. Forks was still green, the houses were in the same places, as was Charlie's.**

**I wrote a note to Edward i didn't want him or anyone else to worry. The message said.**

**Be back soon, I have gone out for a while. Go hunting with out me, i will catch up.**

**Bella x**

**That should hopefully reassure them that i hadn't been abducted. Everyone apart from me went to work and school. I told them i wanted to be home for a while before i started school. Esme went out to meet the neighbours she made cakes. She wanted to act as human as possible.**

**I grabbed my rain jacket and ran through the forest towards the house i lived in before i was turned. **

**When i got a glimpse of the house i noticed that the lights were on. I went to investigate. The house was in the same condition as i left it in. Something was different. It smelt, odd. I peered in the window to discover what looked like... Jacob. How could that be? **

**Jacob told me that the werewolves aging froze, but then UN froze when they didn't turn into their wolf form. **

**Jacob's hair was cropped short. He looked exactly the same. Nothing was different about him but his smell. The smell of him burned my nose. He was shirtless, just wearing some grey tracksuit bottoms. **

**Why was here at Charlie's house?**

**I need to know, i had to speak to him, to find out the answers. To know why he hadn't moved on with his life and aged. I wanted him to fall in love and have the most normal life as possible. **

**My actions took over my mind. I rang the doorbell. What was i doing? Too late, the door opened. His eyes widened. **

"**Bella? It can't be!" He was trying to convince himself it wasn't me, i turned to leave. This obviously was a bad idea. I felt a hot hand grab my arm. "Vampire." He whispered in my ear. He was at the side of me now. Breathing on me. His hot breathe stinging my frozen skin. I turned back around to face him. "Jacob." I whispered back. I would be as polite as possible, even if he ticked me off like he used to. "Come in." He gestured towards the door. I stepped in as gracefully as possible. I took off my jacket and hung it up. I took a seat in the living room. **

"**So... you didn't die of a disease then." He smiled a devilish smile.**

"**Obviously." **

"**The Cullen's, did they turn you?" If i told him that Edward couldn't control himself and tried to kill me he would probably be out that door in a flash, on his way to find him. I had to think fast.**

"**I was dying of a rare disease, the only choices were to die or be one of them." Good thinking Bella, I praised myself. Jacob wouldn't have wanted me to die. He would much rather have me be one of them, than be dead. **

"**Alice convinced everyone that i should be changed." At the time when i was human, Alice was one of my best friends. Jacob would believe Alice would have. The lies were coming freely now. Was that good thing? I didn't know. Jacob nodded respectfully. **

"**Why are you still here? In forks, alive?" I asked.**

"**Another vegetarian coven moved here. I had to stay in my werewolf form. Just in case. More and more vampires have been moving in and out of forks. I could just be human and do nothing. So i have continued to do what i was born to do Bella." So he didn't meet anyone, he never fell in love. All his friends must of passed away by now. They all imprinted when i "left."Poor Jacob, he must have been so lonely.**

"**Why are you here at Charlie's then?" I asked. I was interested about everything that involved Jacob at the minute. **

"**I moved here about 25 years ago. It had been abandoned, no one moved in. I felt more connected to you this way also." Jacob began. He never got over me. I sighed.**

"**Jacob, i need you to stop changing into your wolf form. You need to have a life. Meet somebody. I am only passing through." Jacob had given his life for watching over the human's. **

"**Don't leave Bella! Please." Jacob begged.**

"**I am so sorry Jacob, I am heading somewhere else. Please forget i even came, please, for me." I terribly wanted him to forget i came. I needed to leave before i hurt Jacob anymore. This sadly reminded me of me. The way i felt about Edward. This gave me more reason not to tell him how i felt about him. I don't think i would be able to live if he rejected me the way i rejected Jacob. **

**I kissed Jacob on the cheek and ran, i ran as fast as my legs could let me. Then i saw something in the now darkness. A white painted house, deep in the middle of the forest.**


	5. The coven

**The coven**

**Thankfully Jacob didn't follow me. He listened to what i said, i hope. Now i wanted to forget. I needed to meet these new vegetarian vampires to take my mind off things. **

**I ran up the stone steps and tapped lightly on their door. A lovely looking lady opened the door. Her sandy blonde hair was perfectly curled. She seemed just like Esme, very motherly. "Hello" She said, her voice was as soft as a whisper. "Hello, i am Bella; i live just outside of forks with my family." I peered into the house, everything was bare. It seemed like they were moving. I then looked around me. Piles and piles of boxes were stacked as high as the house. "The Cullen's?" She asked. I nodded politely.**

"**Come in Bella." She spoke nicely. 3 vampires of this coven were discussing something. There voices were so low i couldn't even hear.**

"**Are you leaving?" I asked.**

"**Yes dear. We have been here longer than needed. None of us have aged and people are starting to get suspicious. Anna can erase the memory of us with one touch. She is going to school in the morning to make sure no one will remember us. It's almost like a virus. If the people she touches touch anyone else, their memory will also be erased." She explained to me. Anna gave me a wave. I waved back.**

"**My name is Annie. Anna is my biological sister. This is Daniel." She pointed at the tall muscular man; he looked slightly older than Annie. "And this is Luke." Annie gestured towards the light blonde haired boy. He was about 2 inches taller than me; he looked like the same age as Anna. **

"**Hello everyone." I smiled the sweetest smile as i possibly could. **

"**So Bella has your family been here long?" I thought for a moment.**

"**We should hopefully be leaving soon, we arrived earlier today." Why did i say that? They were bound to ask me why we would be hopefully leaving soon. Anna did.**

"**Why?"**

"**Long story, i doubt my family will leave though." I was tapping my foot in impatience.**

"**Tell us the story." Luke asked chirpily.**

"**Well, before i was turned, a century ago. I got very close to a boy called Jacob." Luke broke me off.**

"**The werewolf?"**

"**Yes. Well i haven't been back in forks since i changed. I visited my old house, Jacob is living there. We had an awkward conversation, i need to leave." I admitted. There was no point lying to them. I then realised that they were leaving tomorrow. The Cullen's weren't going to leave. If we did it would probably ruin our human disguise. Also i couldn't live with Edward any longer; i need to do what i told Jacob to do. Move on with his life. Edward doesn't love me. I should move on with my life. I can't live a lie any longer. **

"**Can i leave with you?" I asked. I knew it was rude to ask. I only just met them but it was worth a try. **

"**Why would you want to do that Bella?" Annie asked. **

"**She loves someone who doesn't love her Annie. She needs to leave because she doesn't want to live a lie anymore; Bella wants to try to move on with her life." How did Daniel know that?**

"**How did you..." i asked**

"**Anna erase's memories, i experience them in my head. Like i was there when it happened." Daniel said. He seemed happy with his special power.**


	6. Leaving

**Leaving**

**I ran home, fingers crossed my family would be out hunting. I circled the house searching for any movement inside. Nothing. I was relieved. I turned the crystal door knob. It was open. I stepped inside and jogged to the kitchen where i left my note. On the other side Edward wrote a message back.**

**Bella, we have gone hunting. We will be in our usual area near the lake. Come join us when you get back love. **

**Edward x**

**I decided to write a new note. I didn't want them to come after me. I wasn't going to say why i was leaving just that i was. **

**Dear Cullen's,**

**I am so sorry about doing this but i have to. I am leaving. I can't explain why and i am sorry about that to. I have loved spending these past years with you all. I will miss you greatly. I have also appreciated the home you had given me. I am safe. I promise. Don't come after me, this something i need to do. It's my choice. I wish you all the best of luck. **

**Bella.**

**Jasper would know why i left. He might explain. I ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed a pile of things and stuffed them into a large pink bag. Alice insisted on me getting a new carry bag. I wouldn't have picked pink myself but it didn't matter. Alice loved to see me with new girly things. Alice. I sighed. Then i heard something. I didn't know what it was. I picked up the bright pink bag with my things in and quickly flew down the stairs.**

"**Bella." I heard a deep southern accent say. Jasper, he knew i would be leaving. Alice probably saw me. **

"**Jasper, i have to leave." He nodded in agreement.**

"**Alice saw you packing your things, i told her i would come see you. I know you need to leave. I have felt what you have been through and it's terrible. If i was you i would have left a long time a go. You are strong Bella Swan." I was thankful that he understood. If it was anyone else they wouldn't. Jasper's power made him really feel the way i was. **

"**I am going to live with the Brandon's for a while. They said i could join their coven. They were planning on leaving tomorrow. But me, Annie and Daniel are leaving tonight. At school, make sure none of your sibling's communicate with Luke and Anna please." I begged.**

"**Of course Bella. You are still my sister, you always will be. Remember if you change your mind in a couple of year's time we will welcome you back with open arms." I hugged jasper and with that i left. The last time i would see him. If i could cry i definitely would have then. **

**I sprinted through the forest, going parallel to the route the Cullen's took when hunting. I arrived at the Brandon's house. Annie and Daniel were in the jeep. I hopped in. **

"**Luke and Anna will meet us in Cornwall." Annie began to say.**

"**Tomorrow Anna is going to erase memories. We have a house in Cornwall and they are going to meet us there as soon as possible. She is also going to try and wipe your family's memory clean." Oh. I thought to myself. I wouldn't be welcomed back as they wouldn't know me. It's a good thing. That wouldn't tempt me to go back. What if Edward did love me after all? **

**No he didn't. I was having a mental argument with myself. I supposed i would never find out now. If he ever did love me. **

**Daniel drove through the overgrown forest, soon we were at the airport and getting onto the plane to England. No turning back. I kept thinking these words in my head.**

"**Bye" I whispered under my fake breath. **


	7. New life

**New life**

**Cornwall was ... interesting. Anna and Luke came back safely. Anna had told me that she successfully erased the Cullen's and everybody else's memory. I had made the right decision. Jasper couldn't even handle my emotions, never mind me. Maybe it would be good to meet and talk to new people. A change. **

**The house i would be living in for the next, i don't know, was lovely. The interior looked like it had been done by a professional. Nothing Esme and Alice did could compare to this beautiful house. There were more than enough bedrooms for us. We didn't need them but we kept our private things in there. **

**Usually i enjoyed just sitting in my room. Thinking. Thinking had become one of my hobbies. I also started to day dream a lot. None of my dreams made sense. There were flickers of lights, and then a huge lit sign would appear saying The Midland. What did that mean?**

**Annie told me that it could be my extra power finally beginning to work. I didn't believe it myself. I had been a vampire over a hundred years and now my extra power began to work? I don't think so. **

**My room was over looking the beach. I always looked out into the ocean. I loved watching the wave's crash against the rocks. That wasn't the only thing i watched. **

**Young couples walked across the beach in front of my room. The moon always shone on them, there hands connecting perfectly into a firm grip. A part of me always wanted that, i was never going to get on with my never ending life. Most of me was left with Edward. My first and only love. I was never truly going to love anyone as much as i loved him. If i crossed him on a street he wouldn't even know who i was. That hurt. It wasn't his fault if he did ignore me. Anna wiped his memory clean of me. He couldn't have helped it. **

**Instead of going back to school i decided to get a job. I had gone to high school nearly every year of my life. Annie thought it was a good idea for someone else to bring in some more money. I didn't want a job where you had to communicate much so i took a job as a librarian. I know sounds boring but i truly enjoyed my time there. I got a lot of reading done too. **

**That was where i met Collin. At the library. **

**Everyday a funny looking guy would come into the library. He read a lot of stories and really fast too. I knew what he was, because i was one of them also. A vampire. I would usually sit behind my desk staring at him read. **

**Collin never talked to me, or acknowledge me. One day he did though. He wanted to take a novel out.**

"**Excuse me miss but please can i take this book out?" he asked politely.**

"**Yes of course."I scanned the book and passed it back to him. Our hands touch; they felt warm against each other.**

"**My name is Collin."**

"**Hi, i am Bella." I said equally as nice. "Bella Swan." I held out my hand, Collin shook it awkwardly. **

"**Do you live with the Brandon's?" He asked randomly.**

"**Yes, how did you--" he broke he off.**

"**My brother met Anna at work." He whispered. I didn't realise how loudly i was talking to him before. I never changed my last name to Brandon, i never felt like a Brandon. I was either Swan or Cullen. I wasn't with the Cullen's anymore so i was now Swan again. **

"**So is it just you and your brother?" **

"**Yes, our father got killed, werewolf." He looked terribly miserable now. I changed the subject. **

"**How long have you been living in Cornwall?" **

"**A couple of weeks. How long have you been living here?" i had been working at the library for about a month now.**

"**Just over a month." **

"**Well Bella it was nice meeting you but i have to get home now." I nodded.**

"**Nice to meet you too." It was nice. He was so ... nice. He was gone.**

**That was the first conversation i had with Collin.**


	8. The Midland

**The Midland**

**Me and Collin had been getting really close lately. We hunted together, we talked all the time and he even got a job at the library. I was still not as happy as i was a couple of years ago, Collin made that depression lighten but it was had still not gone fully. **

"**I am taking you out tonight." Collin insisted. **

"**Where?" I didn't know there was a vampire nightclub in Cornwall, i joked to myself.**

"**I heard about this club opening. It's called The Midland." Just like my day dreams. The Midland. Its sign flashing in bright colours. It could have possibly been a vision of the future.**

"**My day dreams ... I saw flashing lights and then all of a sudden bright lights spelled The Midland like a sign. A vision." He looked at me in disbelief.**

"**A vision of the future?" He asked**

"**Possibly."**

"**I didn't know you had extra powers." **

"**That's it, i don't have any. None in the whole 101 years i have been a vampire." **

"**Strange ... All the more reason to go, to find out why you day dreamed about this place." He had a point.**

"**Ok, i will go, i am just going to change i will be back soon." I sped off up the golden staircase. I looked through the drawers for a dress. I found one. A blue cocktail dress. Alice told me that Edward loved me in blue. "Stop it Bella!" I shouted at myself. I through on the dress. Brushed my hair and put on some blusher. I didn't want my face to glow in the dark. **

**I walked down the stairs, Collin was still standing in the same position i left in. His bored looking face twisted up into a bright smile.**

"**Beautiful" He enunciated each word in a British accent. I giggled. **

**He held the door open for me and let me through. He also opened the Ferrari door. This was a Christmas present off his younger brother. It was a fiery red colour and was as fast as me. We then caught sight of the new night club. People were queuing down the street to get it. Collin stopped right outside the double doors of The Midland. He ran around the car and opened the door for me. "Miss Swan, Mr Parkin." He nodded and opened the large white doors. As i entered flashing lights bounced of my transparent skin. A huge sign in front of me spelt The Midland. I was at the place where my day dreams sent me. Collin grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor.**

**We danced for a while. Collin said he was just going to be one moment. He wanted to request a song. I went to sit at the bar. I sat and asked for some water. Keeping up appearances. I didn't want anyone to think i could do all that and not get a tiny bit thirsty. The barman put in some ice and passed me the drink, i took a sip. It was disgusting. "Don't you like water?" A musical voice asked. I turned to where the voice came from. **

**It couldn't be. Edward? How? He was on his own. Where was his family? He didn't know me. I could play around here.**

"**No i am not a huge fan of water. You?" I was enjoying this. Meeting Edward. Well not really.**

"**I absolutely hate it." He admitted. He smiled at me with his gorgeous crooked smile.**

"**You don't sound like you're from here. What sends you to these parts?" I was mesmerized by his flawless face which i hadn't seen in what felt like a millennium. **

"**I don't know. I have been travelling a lot. I feel like i am in search of something, i just don't know what yet." Could the thing he was searching for be me? I truly hoped it was, I had to get over myself. He wouldn't leave his family in search of me. He didn't even know if he was searching for me. **

"**Have any family?" I asked curiously.**

"**I did have. They wanted to stay at home; they wouldn't come with me, so here i am." He sounded quite unhappy. I thought he and his family were inseparable. Obviously not. I couldn't leave Edward on his own. Not now. I got a napkin and pulled out a pen from my purse.**

**I know what you are, Vampire. I am one too. I am here with one of my friends, come with me and him to my family. Please. I signed with a x**

**I passed him the message casually. He looked up with worry in his eyes. He then looked into mine and his eyes softened. My honey coloured eyes probably reassured him what i was. He passed me the napkin back; I didn't even notice him writing anything on it. **

**No thanks, I wouldn't want to intrude. My name is Edward by the way.**

"**You wouldn't be intruding; my family would love to meet you. I'm Bella, nice to meet you Edward." I shook his hand in a firm grip.**

"**Would your friend mind?" He then asked. I bet it looked like me and Collin came as a couple. I laughed. **

"**He won't mind. That's Collin." I pointed over to the tall black haired person talking to the D.J**

**I personally thought it was fate or destiny. Me and Edward were meant to meet in The Midland. My visions were telling me to go for a reason. To see my love. Our brains were still connected some how. He new he was forgetting or missing something. And i could see when we were going to meet again. It was meant to be. I was supposed to happen. Me and Edward.**


	9. The meeting

**The meeting.**

**None of my new family would be happy about the decision i made. To have Edward come back into my life. Things were different though. He didn't know who i was. He didn't know how i became this creature i am today. Things were definitely different. **

"**How could you Bella, you were doing so well." Annie sighed. Edward was in the sitting room with the rest of the Brandon's and Collin.**

"**I couldn't help myself Annie, he doesn't know who i am, and Anna erased his memory right? Me and Edward can start a fresh. I can't just forget about the feelings i had for him, the feelings i still have for him." She nodded.**

"**I just thought you and Collin were getting close..." She trailed off.**

"**Friendship was all me and Collin had together. Nothing else." She nodded once again. **

"**Ok Bella but i think you should tell Edward the truth, he live not knowing the truth. It isn't fair on him." I would tell Edward. But not the details of the passed. Just the basics. That he changed me, i left his family a while ago and that Anna wiped his memory clean. Now i knew Anna could do that i wasn't going to worry about what i was going to say, I was going to tell Edward my true feelings. That i loved him more than anything.**

"**I will tell Edward everything." Well almost everything. With that she walked into the living room with the sweetest smile on her face. I followed and sat down next to Edward on the red velvet sofa. Collin looked at me with anger filling his eyes. Everyone thought i was throwing away what i had achieved. I didn't achieve anything. Being with out Edward was probably a bad idea. I was deeply sad and lifeless. It wasn't until recently that i actually began to live my life a little more. Right then i had to tell Edward everything, even the details. I hated having him being clueless.**

"**Anna can i speak with you for a minute?" **

"**Umm, yes, sure Bella." We strolled into the kitchen; i shut the door behind us.**

"**Can you restore memory?" I asked in a low whisper. Hopefully the vampires in the next room wouldn't be able to hear us.**

"**I have never tried it before, i could try ..."**

"**Yes please try. Edward needs to remember everything. I don't want him being clueless any longer." I was saying in this is franticness. I desperately wanted him to know now, i don't know why but something in my head was telling me i had to. Maybe i wouldn't be able to explain properly anyway. I would try to explain my love for him though, if he did reject i would just have to deal with it. I couldn't make him love me. **

"**Ok Bella, i will definitely try, i have never restored memory before though, just erased it."**

"**Thank you so much Anna. I really appreciate this." I hugged her tightly, then released her and walked into the living room, acting as if nothing happened. **

**Anna sat next to Edward now. I told everyone about Edward's power so hopefully they would be clouding up their true thoughts. Anna sat very close to Edward now and nudged him slightly. As she did so she closed her eyes tightly, trying to enhance her power. **

"**Bella." Edward breathed. It worked. It must have done. Edward came towards me holding out one hand. I grabbed it and kissed it lightly.**

"**You were what i was searching for my love." I jumped from my position in happiness. **

"**Do you mean that?" I asked. Maybe he was saying my love as he did jokingly in the past. **

"**What do you mean?" He asked confused edge to his voice. **

"**Your love. Is that what i am? The reason i left was--" Edward broke me off. **

"**I know Bella. Annie was communicating to me through her thoughts, i know why you left and how you have been acting here in Cornwall." I glared at Annie, she just shrugged.**

"**Do you love me?" I asked looking down at the wooden floor. **

"**Of course, i always have and i always will." My heart would have probably missed a beat if i had a heart beat that is. **

**I slowly leaned forward to kiss Edward on the cheek; he grabbed my face in his smooth hands and kissed me passionately. **

"**I love you." I said. I then forgotten we were in a room with a bunch of people. I leant back in embarrassment. Everyone face had a beaming smile on them. Apart from Collin. He had sort of become like a brother to me. He didn't want to see me get hurt.**

**I then swiped my memory clean that me and my love were in a room full of people and carried on with the warm passionate kiss. **


	10. Waking up

**Waking up.**

Edward and i had now spent what felt like a week together but in fact it was much longer. Our eyes never left each others faces after Edward confessed his true feelings and when I too confessed my undying love for him. This whole time I hadn't even realised the Brandon's were here or that I hadn't seen Collin.

Edward went hunting with Luke and Daniel; male bonding is what Daniel called it. I knew Luke and Daniel were actually going to interrogate Edward. I feared for Edward. When Daniel started there was no stopping him.

I also knew that Annie and Anna wanted a private talk with me and now was their chance to do that. I sat on the sofa in defeat; I knew they would just chase me if I ran away. "What do you want to ask me?" I asked the sisters.

"We are very concerned Bella, in the short time you have spent with us we have grown to love you as a Sister." I smiled at the thought of them thinking me as a sister. "Now Edward is here we feel like we have lost you. You never spend time with anyone apart from him and we are all missing you. Collin calls everyday to find out how you have been getting on. He is so lonely right now and his Brother is getting sick of him, there leaving soon Bella." This shocked me, the thought of not seeing Collin for so long. Collin was like a brother, a very protective, loving brother to me and now he was leaving.

"When?" Was all I could say. I wanted to know how much time I could spend with him.

"They are leaving in a couple of weeks Bella." She whispered.

"Excuse me." I got up and ran to the phone, I dialled Collins number hoping he would pick up. He answered too soon like he had been waiting at the phone.

"Hello?" A hopeful voice said.

"Hi Collin, Its Bella. I am so –" Collin cut me off mid sentence.

"Its fine Bella, is he hunting?" By he I knew he meant Edward. Yes I answered him. I went to ask him why he wanted to know this but the line went dead. I turned around to see him standing in the door frame with his arms out wide waiting for an embrace. I ran and gave him what he wanted.

"I didn't realise." I whispered low.

"It's fine Bella. We can make the most of the time we have left." He always understood what I meant. I smiled even though he wouldn't be able to see it. Edward would be gone for at least a day which was good, I think. I would be able to think clearly without him here. I was now woken up from my love coma.


End file.
